SE: The Cool Collection
by Lil Ippy
Summary: ON HOLD - Sorry for the few who are waiting, but I am going to continue once I get some ideas.
1. Just My Luck

**Anime:** Soul Eater

**Title:** Just My Luck

**Rating:** PG13 – Mature

**Genre:** Romance/Comfort

**Main Pair:** Soul x Maka

**Summary:** For some reason, Maka is at a buzzed-crazed party, searching for Soul, wanting the answers of why she is there. However, someone else found her before she got to Soul.

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

_And so, the story begins..._

The house had smelled of alcohol since walking in, the mixture of beers, rums, and even wines causing a grody aroma to ones' senses. The skinny hallways of the house were covered with teens and adults ranging from fourteen to nineteen, maybe even twenty five, their swaying bodies rocking out to the blasting music and flashing strobe lights that blinded everyone's eyes in the one room. Some of them, from the ability of seeing has been stripped from their gazes, would bump into other strangers, causing arguments and mindless brawls of stupor. As those would eventually be tuned out, people would go on their merry ways and get back to drinking and/or dancing.

However, a set of emerald iris blinked in disbelief as it happen. She couldn't comprehend why no one would even help stop the pointless fights, but when she asked herself if she would, a guilty facial expression formed, her legs bringing her out from the 'fighting arena.'

While walking to another crowded room, her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the regular lighting. She rubbed them gently with her lithe fingers to regain eyesight, then suddenly, she was dragged to a table by a few of random girls. She try to resist by attempting to tug her arms free, but she was easily shoved onto a bench like chair with the girls.

"Lets play some beer pong!"

Even from never playing that game, the word beer ranged in her mind, setting an alarm off for her, repeating '_now it's time to escape'._ She stood up, squeezing out from the girls and group of people that surrounded the dining, wooden table, except, her small wrist was grabbed hold by another female's hand.

"Where are you going? Why not have some fun?"

"I don't drink," the blond retorted with no remorse, shaking her self free, turning on heel. As she exited, she happen to hear the one girls remark on her answer.

"Then, why are you here?"

Good question; _why was Maka here?_

Placing a finger on pursed lips, the seventeen year old thought about it, pushing her hip out with the other hand resting on it while leaning on the white walls. She came with Soul; well, that's a start. However, he didn't like parties, especially ones like these. So why did they come...? Trying to recollect the past conversations she had with him before he disappeared from her sight, Maka happen to remember that he told her to stay outside by the motorcycle. _Oops._ But, he didn't give any reason to why he was entering the party crazed mansion, so after a few minutes of waiting, Maka being Maka, couldn't wait anymore and grew curious, following in after.

Coming from her thoughts, she noticed that she's been in the house for more than a half an hour. Surprisingly so, she didn't find that white-haired friend of hers. Just a bunch of drunks. A sigh of grief had slipped through those pink lips of hers, soon enough a tongue coming out to lick them. The young girl just marked that she was thirsty, for a non-alcoholic drink, so to be more specific. Her slim form slipped through the cluster of buzzed bodies, tripping into the kitchen, yet, she did not hit the floor. A pair of hands caught her; one on her waist and another around her forearm.

"Whoa! Watch your step, missy," the male said with concern, his chocolate brown globes gazing at her troubled expression. He helped her to regain her balance, letting go of her small waist and arm, a genuine smile appearing.

"Thanks. And sorry to be a bother, but.." she trailed off, seeing that the kitchen was exceptionally cleared of any person, beside them two. "Why is no one in here?" Her envy gems scanned the clean and bright marble top counters, a palm sliding on top.

"Well, my parents don't know of this party and having this kitchen refurbish just recently, I don't want to get anything ruined. The other rooms will be easy to clean because they are wooden floors. Not as expensive," he explained rather quickly, leaning on the counter with a composed manner. "Anyways, are ya thirsty?" It was like he was reading Maka's mind, but that theory was shrugged off since it could have been a lucky guess. The blond shook her head, the golden locks bouncing slightly since they were out of her usual pigtails. "Here." He handed her a red plastic cup, filled halfway of some form of liquid.

Without thought of smelling it, she took a rather large sip, only to be sprayed out before her. She wiped her lips with her bare arm, coughing at the bitter taste that touched her tongues taste bugs. She then saw it got on the floor, her hand coming to her lips out of guilt. "I'm sorry! Let me help you clean it up!" she apologized, leaning down on her knees while the boy did too with some paper towels.

"Its alright. Its just a little wine," he waved off, patting the towels on the mess. "I'm guessing you don't drink. That was my fault assuming so."

"No no. I should have smelt it first. Usually I do, but I just thought you handed me some soda or even water."

"Hah. Do you expect that here? That's rare. I do happen to have bottle water upstairs in my mini fridge. I'll even give a tour on the way up," he suggested, standing up and again, helping her up from her spot. He disposed of the dirty paper towels and turned, holding an arm out.

"I don't want to impose-"

"Don't worry. At least think it as of paying me back for spitting on my floor!" he joked, grinning at her in a cocky fashion. She responded with a huff, puffing her blushing cheeks up like a little kid. She took hold of his arm, not wanting to be rude even though he was kidding, her free hand fixing her skirt and thigh riding socks. She didn't get out her uniform from school, so she wanted to be at least representative to her academy and to herself while roaming the mansion.

"You look fine," the boy said, catching her little act. Maka blushed again in embarrassment, her cheeks getting rosier than before while she shied away. The boy chuckled at her, placing a finger beneath her chin and lifting her head to make her look into his brown pools. "The name is Daniel." He beamed a similar smile as her partner's, but the only difference was that his teeth weren't jagged. "May I know your name, missy?"

"M-Maka," she manage to pull out, the unusual contact of the male's finger clogging her mind up.

"A little bashful, now are we, Maka." He removed his finger, chuckling again as they continued to the staircase. As they went up, he would explain about the precious paintings his family had up on the walls, including who painted it and how much it cost. Maka was easily amused when learning about new things, so she listen intensively during the mini tour.

Going down an empty hallway, which was another surprise since there is a massive party going on, he halted in front of a navy door. There were some posters of bands and signs of funny sayings that a boy would have on his rooms entrance.. He pulled out a small key and place it in the hole, unlocking the door so they could get in. He swung it open, gesturing with his hand that she may enter first. Smiling back at him as thanking him for such manners, she walked into the dark room. Daniel follow in suit, flicking his light switch up.

Expecting light from above, Maka was easily marveled by the long and huge tube like lava lamp that glowed after the click. It went from the ceiling and into his floor, taking up the one corner of his room. It phased its colors from red to orange, green to blue, and purple to red again. The lamp gave a hazy effect to Maka's senses, but she didn't mind it since she was so amazed by the rest of the room.

There were about two desks, one with a computer and the other with a laptop. Also, he had a bunked bed, the king size on the bottom and twin size mattress on the top of the silver bars, that happen to change colors from the protruding lava lamp. His one wall was covered with many posters like his door, and had a projecting screen on his other. _'Jeez, this boy has everything in just his room alone,' _the blond thought, unaware of the fact Daniel closed the door and locked it with his key. He moved near his bed, leaving Maka in the middle of the room before he spoke.

"I see you are shock like the _other_ girls that I bring up here."

"Other... girls?" she questioned him, and also herself, trying to read between the lines. He didn't answer back, instead, he slipped off his sweatshirt and revealed his define stomach, tossing the article of clothing onto his bed. He smirked kinda devilishly at her form, narrowed eyes scanning her. "Um.. where is the water bottles again?" Maka tried to ignore the fact he was half naked, hoping he would get the fact she wasn't interested in what he had in mind, but even hearing her words, he unbuckled his belt, having it hang loosely on his jeans. "I should be going now anyways. My friend is probably looking for me and-"

"You aren't going anywhere. For that stain and for my hospitality, you owe me _something,_" Daniel stated, walking closer to her. On instinct, Maka bolted for the door, tugging on it, her trembling fingers searching for some lock, however, there was only a key hole. Whipping her body around, she leaned against the door with a brash glare, her brows furrowing in. "What a cute expression, Maka dear," he complimented, standing about five feet away, "_but I'll be sure to wipe it off your face._"

As quickly as he finished, Daniel gripped her wrists above her head with his one hand, his free one lifting her chin up, but this time, with more force. Maka clenched her teeth roughly, jerking her head off his hand, her leg swinging on his shin bone. She made a hard contact at his leg, causing him to release his hold on her. The blond lowered her self, her other leg kicking the legs out from under him, Daniel's body landing with a large thud. He groaned in pain while Maka scurried over to his sweatshirt in search of the key. She slid her hand into the front pocket, but there was nothing there. Before she can return her attention to the boy, she was shoved onto the king sized bed, an 'eep' escaping her mouth.

"I'm not that stupid to leave it there, _Maka _" he breathed on the back of her neck. A grunt was heard when the boy shuffled on top of her, a hand flipping her on her back now. Her hair was disheveled, some strands of her bangs blinding her eyesight, but she shifted her head to have her sight back as Daniel adjusted himself. "You know, you could enjoy this if you cooperate with me..."

"Pig," she spat a second after. A sneer came from him, his hand slapping the side of her head rather harshly. Maka simply spit back, hitting him square in the face.

"Bitch!" he cursed, jabbing a punch into her gut. That surely knock the wind out of the seventeen year old, her lungs gasping for air. She had trouble breathing since his weight has been on her, but now, she struggled. "That's better," he smirked, leaning down to her face. His lips barely brushed against hers, his tongue following the same, savoring the girls taste. He quickly locked lips with Makas, not giving her a chance to regain from the punch.

She fully woke up from her daze as she felt his warmth of his mouth, emerald gems widening at response. She thrashed her free legs, but her head and hands were bounded by his tight grip. She held still for a few moments, thinking on how to escape, except, with Daniel devouring her lips, she couldn't process for the time.

Though it was a few seconds, it felt like minutes as her lungs burned for air. He released his kiss with her as he breathed in harshly as well, watching her chest rise up and down quickly. His hand moved from her chin and down to her buttoned up jacket, fingers snapping them open. Maka felt the loosing of her jacket, but she still had some trouble with breathing. He pushed it open, to reveal her undershirt which was stringed closed.

"You love to make difficult, now don't you?" He slip the top knot free from its bow, his hand fumbling with the untangling of her top. Tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes, but she blinked them away, not wanting to show weakness while she still has the chance to get free. Suddenly, she thought of a plan.

"It's easier to pull from the bottom of the string, Danny."

Hearing her words, Daniel blinked at her sudden change in personality. Did she give up? "I see you are now cooperating," he replied, releasing her hands, which happen to be a grave mistake in his part. She balled her fingers into a fist, whamming a hard hit into his jawline. He recoiled off the side of his bed, but she caught him before his lower half slipped off. She dug into his back pocket, getting a hold of the key, letting the rest of him drop.

"Phfft... as if I would," she retorted, smirking while throwing the key up into her hand in victory. She leaped off the large bed, running towards the door. Unfortunately for Maka, her ankle was grab hold, her legs giving out beneath her form. She kicked and thrashed, rolling on her back to get a better hit, but Daniel was back on her. She happen to catch the dribble of blood that dripped from from his mouth.

She couldn't help but smirk.

"You little whore! You fucking tricked me."

"Obviously, Danny boy," she edged on. He sneered at her comment, his hand tearing apart the shirt, her white bra showing. He snatched her wrists again, not caring she had the key now. He had just a little more to move so his mind wasn't focusing on that fact. He quickly moved to her blue skirt, pulling them down to her knees, her white underwear with a small strawberry in the upper corner making the boy grin. His fingers hooked on the edge if them, about to pull them down, however, the door was kicked in, slamming into the wall with a loud thud.

"Get the fuck off her, you piece of shit!"

"Soul!" the blond cheered, her face covered with relief until a switchblade came in contact of her neck. "Soul!" she said again, but in fear, envy eyes widening.

"There you are, Soul. I though you would never show up."

"You fucking harm her, I-"

"You what? Beat me senseless?"

"How about _kill_ you?" the white haired teen threatened, his jagged teeth clenched hard together as if he was holding back to even tear him apart with them. Daniel just chuckled.

"What a threat! I see you improved since the last time we-"

"Don't make me say it again, you bastard," he interrupted, his one arm raising up. It transformed with a flash of a light, a blade reforming where his arm was once. Daniel just awed at the red and black weapon, his hands going up in defense.

"Don't be to hasty now. I was-"

"Get off her."

Without thought, he did, standing up on his two feet, backing away. That gave Soul the right chance to jump at him, swinging his blade arm at the male, but before contact, he switched it back to his fist, knocking him in the nose, sending him back into his desk. It broke to pieces on Daniel, but Soul didn't care. It was a double tap for him.

As Maka rose up on her butt, she turned her head to look at Soul, a happy expression lightening her face up. "Soul..." But as she was about to speak, a red hue was painted on his cheeks as he scratch the back of his head while his ruby gems gazed somewhere else. She wondered why. Then she remembered. She was practically half naked in front of him!

She blushed at the fact, her book landing on his head with the shout of 'Maka Chop!' She pulled her skirt up, pressing down to fix it. She got on her feet, running over to her jacket, covering her small chest. She breathed out in relief after she button the last button, but then jumped when a hand cupped her shoulder. It was Soul, of course.

"Dammit! I told you to wait for me by the motorcycle!" he scolded, holding a serious look as she faced the weapon.

"You were taking for ever! And why did you even come here?" she defended herself while asking, a pout on her face. Soul couldn't help but laugh at her.

"That piece of shit over there was talking about getting into your pants for a while. I got sick and tired of it, so I came to confront him while no one could hear his cries for help," he explain, chuckling at the last part. "Anyways, are you hurt?"

"I could have taking care of it myself, Soul. And-"

"Do you know what could have happen if I didn't make it in time?" That made Maka cringe, but she held that determine spark in her eyes. Soul didn't want to continue since she was being stubborn, so he placed it on his to-do list for later when they get home. "Lets just go."

It took only twenty minutes for them to reach the apartment complex, the clock striking twelve thirty-four AM. Silence was filled between the two as they open the door to their apartment, only sounds of the door closing behind them with a firm click. That startled the young tech. She tried to rub it off, hoping Soul wouldn't notice. She peeked at the corner of her eye, seeing he was taking his shoes off. _'Good' _she thought. She didn't want him worry about her. Though she was afraid and somewhat paranoid now, she hid it from her weapon.

"I'm going to take a shower, Soul."

"Go for it," he replied back, heading for the kitchen. She smiled to him before she disappeared into the bathroom. She closed the door, walking over to the faucet and turning the knob so the water could flush out. She hopped in after ridden of her articles of clothing, a refreshing sensation crawling up her back when she touched the warm liquid. Maka felt like her worries washed away. She was hoping Soul's worrying was gone too. He was to much of a gentlemen and was always concern about her.

But, that's what makes Soul, Soul.

An anxious sigh flowed out from her parted lips, the shower being switched off completely as she exited the tub. She wrapped her hair in a towel, shaking and squeezing the water that was still lingering in her golden locks. She then wrapped it around her body, brushing the knots out before leaving the bathroom. A hazy mist pushed out from the open room, the cold air giving Maka goosebumps as it grazed on her warm body.

As she took a step out, the corner of her jade gems caught Soul's figure leaning on the wall with that sincere look from earlier. It made the blond tech squeal in surprise, her hand being placed on her beating heart.

"What the hell! Why-"

"Are you alright, Maka?"

She blinked for a few seconds, her mind finally registering what he said. "I'm perfectly fine- Ah! Soul! What are you doing!?" she asked, though it sounded more like a demand when Soul pinned her against the wall. Both of her hands were held to the side of her head, Soul's snake like grip not letting her even budge a bit. Maka stared into his crimson eyes, only to feel guilty by his troubled expression.

"Stop denying the truth! Answer me truthfully!"

"Like I said before! I'm perfectly fi-"

"Fine my ass, Maka. Do you take me as an idiot?" She wished he was one. Her nose wrinkled and brows furrowed inwards, her head shifting to look down on the ground. The white haired teen released her small hands right after that look. He knew Maka got his message. Finally.

Tears formed at the edges, however, Maka blinked them away. She didn't want to look even more weak than the previous happenings. Her chin was perked up from Soul's gentle index finger, his trademark smile appearing. "If you are ever afraid or upset, please do tell me, Mak- oomph!" He didn't expect the hug, but he wrapped his arms around in return, feeling her face bury into his chest. He took a loud sigh, shaking his head.

"Sorry Soul," is what Maka mumbled through his fabric.

"Its alright. Just don't ever lie again," he told her, backing from the embrace with his hands on her waist still. "It's not cool, baka."

"I promise." She pulled his face closer by her arms being wrapped around his neck, their face being inches away. Maka then placed her warm lips on his nose, shocking Soul from the kiss. She let go, smiling a tender smile as she walked to her room, closing the door in the process.

Soul smirked a toothy grin, his form going to his room, but before he closed his door, he whispered back.

"Your welcome, Maka."

**A/N: **How was that one shot type story? I don't really see any of these around, so I thought about making one to add to the small collection. :D Please excuse any grammar or sentence structure problems. I always reread my stuff, but there is always something wrong with it.

Anyways, I hope I wasn't to out of character. Of course, I can't be perfect and write them as they were. I placed them in a completely different world, as to say. They still were in Death City, but were at a regular meister's mansion. Failed to mention that. Lol. Ahh.. oh well. What's done is done.

Well, I do hoped you enjoyed it. A simple review might make me do more one shots. Respectful criticism is welcomed too. Click that pretty green button or go on your merry way in life. :D

- **Lil Ippy**


	2. Money Can't Buy Love

**Anime:** Soul Eater

**Title:** Money Can't Buy Love

**Rating:** Mature

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Main Pair:** Soul x Maka

**Summary: **Always losing to his games, the maids of the Evan's estate would quit as soon as they started. Unlucky for Soul, that one of them doesn't want to back out that easily.

**Notes: **Obviously, I have this set as a normal world. No weapons, Kishin, or etc. But the setting is still Death City, but in a more secluded and rich setting.

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater © Atsushi Okubo

_**And so, the second story begins...**_

The summer shine washed over the large acres of lands, greenery of trees, shrubs, and expensive flowers being awoken by the warmth of the sun. The rays would cast them casually over the large mansion that nested itself right smack in the middle of the property, creating a more tasteful look for the owners of the colossal home. Many ebonite fences surrounded the homely estate of the Evans and had the occasional finely cut hedges decorating it more. Following up the long tedious pavement, the fences came up to a large gate, the symbol of 'E' being bent around on the dark iron. If able to get pass that, you could see the many balconies and windows that littered the mansion's walls. Columns that look inquisitive held the balconies up, and added a more classy look to the home.

The sun's light hovered more on, after escaping the clouds clutches, into glass windows. Curtains were already strung out by the passing servants, however, one set was left alone. The beige drapes blocked out the friendly rays, given the owner of the room more time to sleep in. Light snores could be heard from the silk covers that concealed the male's body, only the mop of white hair able to be caught from the multiple comforters. A small stir was produced from beneath, showing he had finally awoken. He was still drowsy with sleep, but didn't mind. The nineteen year old was enjoying the fact that his maid, or ex-maid, didn't come in to wake the young heir. He let out a chuckle. He had to give her props, though. She was the longest lasting of his maids. Three weeks was it? The male doesn't quite remember, but it didn't matter. He couldn't wait for his next 'toy.' And speaking of devil...

"Good morning, Mr. Evans!" a cheery voice rang into the white haired teen's ears. It was a bit muffled due to him being under the covers, but he could still hear the fake-filled tone in her voice. Heels clicked on the floor, her lithe form swaying as she made her way to the curtains. Fingers gripped the two drapes, a tug pulling them wide open for the summer shine to finally burst into the dark room. Ruby gems that were slowly emerging from his silk bed quickly shielded themselves with a groan following. "Come up. Get up! Your breakfast is almost ready, Evans sir."

"The name is Soul, girl."

A huffed was easily audible for Soul to hear, his gems trailing out to see her form. Her arms were folded across her small chest, her cheeks puffed up in a pout. He continued to scan her frame, seeing she was attire in the Evan's maid outfit. She had black stockings that matched her maids dress. Her heels were of the same color, but her apron was pearly white along with her headband that rested on her blond locks.

She looked... rather cute to Soul, especially with that childish pout on.

"What, girl-"

"I happen to have a name too, _Soul_," she said, rolling her tongue with a mocking tone. The male snickered. She already doesn't like him. This was going to be to easy for him to win. "My name is Maka Albarn."

"Do you think I care to know your name? You'll probably going to quit in an hour, so what's the point of remembering?" he casually explained, no remorse filling his voice. He gave a toothy grin as he rose from his bed, only being clad in red pajama bottoms. His arms rose above his head to stretch his stiff muscles before he hopped off, his gazed back at her small form, a smirk reappearing. "Hopefully, you can be more of a challenge. I am getting _tired_ of winning all the time..."

Another huff came form the maid, her emerald eyes glaring into his relaxed gaze. He noticed she hadn't asked a question during the awkward silence that rested between the two. Did she know what he was mumbling about? His mother got a smart maid this time. Maybe this will add more fun. Another devious smile formed on his lips.

"Well, _Soul_," she mocked again. "Like I said, breakfast is done. Be down in a few minutes."

"Thank you for informing me, _Maka._"

So... the game has started.

_**- - -**_

Maka heard about the numerous rumors between other servants as they spoke 'bout the heir, Soul Eater Evans, and his unlucky _victims. _His pranks in his so called game ranged differently from each other.

His first one, always being ever so easy to pull, was to 'accidentally' spill his drink that his maid, in this case, Maka, would bring to his room or anywhere else in the house. Unfortunately for the boy, she wasn't that stupid and just stepped out of the way before a single drop hit her. She still lost in that part. She had to clean up the mess he created on the floor instead on herself. He had a win win situation.

The second one of his many pranks was calling in the night for a midnight snack. She easily adapted to it after a week, and if she could, she would try to find time in the days to have a small nap. It wasn't allowed, but the other servants gave sympathy to the blond and never snitched.

But, Maka would have never thought in the two months of working there, Soul would go as far as getting her scolded by his mother, the headmaster. Usually the fathers are, but Mr. Evans was away on a trip with Wes, Soul's older brother.

Emerald gems gazed softly at the carpet floor, the shards of the highly expensive vase being scattered about one of the many living rooms grounds. If a certain someone didn't bump into her, this would have been easily avoidable. Though with her luck, it's never simple. The designs on the one beautiful vase made the object look like it was worth many thousands of dollars.

"Gomenasi, Mrs. Evans," was all she could spit out.

"It fruitless for you to apologize. It won't help you now for what you have done to one of our family heirlooms," her harsh voice pointed out, narrowed eyes staring emotionless at the blond maid. "Though.. I suppose it could be forgotten. You have been able to stay longer than expected." A relieved sigh escaped the maid's mouth, but she quickly regain her composure as she heard her speak again. "I'll just take this minor mistake _you_ have made out of _your_ own pay. It's better than losing this job, right Miss Albarn?" The blond nodded politely back, her clasped hands in front of her loosing the nervous grip. Before the mother could go on, a small ring echoed throughout the rooms.

"It seems that the young master needs your assistance again. Your are excused."

Bowing in respect, Maka went off to the male's room, a grimaced held on her lips. She got to the mahogany door, her hand reaching for the knob as she twisted to open it up. Usually in the Evan estate, she had to knock before entering any room, but with Soul, it never happened. It became a habit to break that rule.

"Ah, there you are Maka-"

"Your games have got to stop, Soul!" she scolded, fuming out from her nose. "I almost got fired from your mistake!"

That smirk melted away on his face, the flawless face scrunched up at the furious girl before him. "Do you even know who you are talking to?" he yelled back, but in a more refined and civil way. "I can easily get you out by the way you are talking to me."

Maka went to say something back, however, she bit her tongue to hold it. He was right. Soul had the power to get rid of Maka anytime. "Gomen..." she mumbled lowly, her gaze turning to the side. She still felt his glare bore a hole into her even after the apology. "Is there something... you need, Soul-kun." She held back much agitation when asking, but her job was on the line and she didn't want to be unemployed. She needed the money for college funds.

"Actually, no."

Was he playing another one of his games!? Maka was about to screw the job and get away from this unruly teen, but his calm tone made her stop from doing so. "I just wanted to give you something." A cupped hand of his came out between the two nineteen year olds, his fingers slowly opening to reveal a small, yet, sparkling necklace. It was a sterling silver and at the middle was a tiny pink diamond. It reflected into her eyes with such amusement.

"Before you ask any questions, let me explain for the sudden trinket-"

"Trinket!? That thing is surely worth more than being called a trinket!"

"Shh!" he hushed, placing his finger on her lips. "Keep it down. I'm not allow to give gifts out to anyone, especially servants or maids." Without giving her a chance, Soul went to spinning her around, forcing her to look the opposite way. She went to turn back around, but the feeling of cold silver made Maka remain still. He wrapped it around neck and clipped it in the back, brushing her hair out from under and onto over it. She couldn't help, but touch the expensive jewelery with her fingertips.

"This is for putting up with me for so long. You won."

All Maka could do was just stare down at the ground as he encircled her to be back in front of the small maid. "Maka..?" he questioned, lifting up her chin to see her face. He smirked when seeing her facial expression. She wore a crimson hue on her cheeks, narrowed eyes glaring off to the right to avoid his own. "You know, you are way to easy to blush." His words didn't stop the hue from growing on her fair cheeks. She pushed aside his hold on her chin, her lithe body heading towards the exit. Opening the door, she turned back at him without looking into his red gems, speaking back in a soft spoken voice.

"Arigatou, Soul-kun."

_**- - -**_

Its been a few more weeks for Maka, making it up to month number six. Her relationship with her master had grown deeply, the friendship being melted and molded over as love. She denied the truth of what her heart was saying, but every time she would get the chance to go see Soul, she had to smile. She knew her logic would lose eventually, but she kept up a fight for a good run.

Soul, being on the same hand, felt deep feelings for his long lasting maid, Maka. He couldn't believe he was falling for a small chested, blond servant of his, but when he got the moment to look at her again, he would grin with his toothy trademark smile. He didn't deny his the truth like Maka, instead, he went with it. He would still make the occasional prank on her, except, it didn't matter. He would get to see her when she had to clean up or fix whatever he did. He wanted to be with her all the time, and so did she.

However... they could never be truly together.

Having to be the next heir, he couldn't choose Maka as his love in life. She was not born with old money like him. This tradition was passed down to many before, and thinking his older brother, Wes, would get to be next in line, decline the offer. Mrs. Evans didn't mind that he did since Soul was a backup if it would happen. That did not please the young master Soul at all.

But, of course being the rebellious one of the two, he merely brushed that major rule off. He continued to love that little blond maid of his.

"Soul, sir," a voice broke him from his thoughts in mind, his ruby eyes glazed with boredom as they rolled to the person next to him. It was a male suitor who was about a foot taller than the white-haired teen, a chiseled and fine face holding a bright smile. His small eyes squinted down at the Evans on the recliner chair, his brows rising at how he rested himself with his hand beneath Souls chin. "Before I lose you again, I shall show you the potential women for your future bride to be."

A scoff with another roll of red eyes were obviously shown, but the suitor still waved with his hand as a signal for four dazzling girls to enter. Pairs of heels clicked on the marble floors, dresses that cost much being held up re finely with gloved fingers of the females. Once they lined up, Soul scanned their features. They all had long hair that were curled perfectly and placed in a bun. They were clad with much makeup and jewelry which made Soul wrinkled his nose in distaste.

His head titled back into the plush chair, his mouth giving out an unpleasant sigh. "I'll pass." He said with no problem even with his mother sitting nearby.

"What's wrong with these wonderful ladies?"

"Not my type...."

"That's what you said about the last group, Soul," his mother pointed out, a grime line being drawn on her lips. A shrug was given back. "Fine. Just go return to your business. Next week there will be some more, so make sure you are on time."

"Sure," he breathed out while exiting the room. He left without any other word. That made his mother suspicious of his new behavior, but she rubbed it off... for now. The boy made his way back to the lit hall, indicating its nighttime, his legs bringing him to his door quicker. He opened it without haste and closed it behind him, flipping the lock.

"Was it more of those _potential_ fiances?" asked a familiar tone, a smile unable to stay hidden on the males face. He shifted his gaze to Maka who was making herself comfortable on his silk bed, her body resting on her stomach at the edge. She was kicking her stocking covered feet in the air behind her frame, her heels piled next to one of his beds legs. She propped her chin on her two hands as she titled her head in curiosity, waiting for the answer.

"Don't you still have work to do?"

"Finish it awhile ago," she answered, giving a cheeky and boastful smile. Soul smirked lightly with his sharp teeth, but it faded as he flopped on his bed, landing on his back with a sigh coming from his mouth. "Annddd... I'm guessing a 'yes' to my earlier question?" A grunt was given in response, causing the maid to chuckle. "Aww.. is poor Soul tired of it?" she teased, rolling onto her butt. Her voice made him smile weakly, but he quickly covered it by turning on his side, back facing her.

He then shivered from the few fingers scuffing up his light hair, feeling her shadow overcast him as she leaned over to see his hidden expression. But instead getting to peek at his face, Maka was easily flipped on her back, a small squeal escaping her lips. Reopening her emerald pools, she gazed into a loving set of ruby eyes. It had a sincere and gentle look, but it flickered away as quick as it came when that trademark smirk of his reappeared.

Soul was now straddling her waist, not letting his weight crush her petite form, but enough to hold her down. His one hand cupped her chin while the other rested next to her head, his face leaning in. "You know.. I could never mope with you around." That made Maka grin with delight. She remembered when first working for the young heir, he would just want to be left alone for hours.

Now, its a different story.

"I'll take that as a compliment then, _Mr. Evans_." Mocking with his last name, Soul narrowed his eyes in amusement, thinking of a comeback. "What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" she joked, brushing a finger across his jawline for a second.

"No, but I think you do."

The blond puzzled at his words, wondering what he meant. But not having the time to read between the lines, his lips locked with hers without a second thought. Soul still held her chin in his soft grasp, titling it to accommodate the kissing, however, his free hand intertwined tightly with her own. He breathed through nasally as the physical contact continued, his eyes closed.

Maka, on the other hand, was totally surprised by the attack. Her green eyes remain open for most of it, but as he made an adjustment in the angle, she felt a more passionate vibe coursing throughout her body which caused her to fluttered her pools close. She was new at this, having virgin lips (not anymore hurr hurr...) and all, but instinctively, her arms, after escaping her one hand from his tight grip, wrapped around his neck. Then, not knowing she did, a soft noise was emitted from her throat. Soul clearly hear it though. It made the heir grin with excitement as he pulled away from Maka's lips.

"That was unexpected," she spoke right after getting air into her lungs.

"So was that moan you just made."

"I-uh.. I didn't hear... um..." Soul gave out a chuckle as he listened to her stuttered in embarrassment, her face getting redder and redder. He dipped his head down again, giving a small peck on her nose to help her calm down from being nervous. It looked like it work since she just froze at the slight affection. "Soul..."

"If you want, Maka, I can stop ri-"

"No, don't," she boldly spoke up, emerald eyes shifting to the side as another blush swept across her face. This shock the male, however, he regain himself as he rid of the space between them again. He brushed lightly against her lips, but trailed down after that to her jawline, then her neck, and to her collarbone. She arched her neck as the new sensations washed over her body, another moan getting out. This time, she heard it. That red hue was still masked on her cheeks, but Soul didn't stop. Instead, he began to nibble on her skin. Her fingers grabbed a handful of his hair on the back of his head when he did that.

While that went on, Souls hand searched behind her back for the strings that held her maids outfit together. Once he did, he tugged the drawstrings til they came apart, having the clothing on Maka's shoulders go loose and slide off, revealing some of her milky skin. Maka was unaware of this until she felt the cold air breeze on her bare shoulders, eyes flickering open to see a devilish grin on her lovers face. She released her hold on his head, arms quickly shielding her upper portion of her body. Another hue spread across her face.

"Now now. Don't tell me you are getting bashful, _oh Maka dearest_," he jeered rather heavenly, effecting the blonds response. He rested his hands on each side of her head, his nose sinking down to the contours of her neck. He started to nuzzle her as soon as he touched her skin, leading Maka to let out a small squeak.

Her hold on her chest was long forgotten now, arms reaching out again to rest around his shoulders once more. Feeling a small victory, the white-haired male went back to her clothing, but he avoided the upper region this time. His hands roamed her soft thighs, fingers pulling off one stocking before he went to giving light pecks on her leg. His warm lips made it feel like he made all the soreness disappear in Maka. She didn't want to ask how, so she let him heal the battered, but slender legs of hers.

Suddenly, when she felt the contact of him playing with her underwear lining, her thighs immediately closed. A snicker was audible to her ears, but she still held them together. "Red is my favorite color, so you know, Maka." Knowing that he was speaking about her laced underwear, she blushed profusely, small set of hands covering her face. Of course he would tease her _now. _

Soul burst out laughing from her reaction, his body shaking all around until he finally stopped. He wipe a single tear from the corner of his eyes as he spoke. "You are too easy to tease," the male announced, fingers latching onto the side straps of her panties. He tugged lightly on them, letting her know he wanted them out of the way. It took her a few seconds to register his motive, and when it did, she eased up her security and let him discard the undergarment. Feeling them slide pass her knees and then her ankles made her blush so much. It was her first time doing this, so she had a low self esteem in her body.

Seeing this, Soul just leaned back over her, his lips tasting her own. While doing so, he removed his pin-stripe jacket, the heat of the moment making it unbearable to keep on wearing the article of clothing. He tugged on his dark tie, loosing it around his neck, but Maka willingly fumbled with the fabrics knot, pull it all the way off and onto the floor where her articles laid. She undid a few buttons on his red undershirt, enjoying the mini view of his define chest and abdominal. A click echoed in the room, making the female nervous as she notice his belt was coming undone and drop to the floor. Her heartbeats flew high and pounded against her ribcage, but Souls continuing kiss made her calm down.

Pulling her one leg up, the other follow behind and hook around Souls waist instinctively. Hands intertwined together while loving eyes stared intensively into each other, Maka ending the eye contact with a blushed expression. She wasn't use to looks similar to those, especially from Soul. His ruby gems said so much in that split second and now she wished she didn't look away. A pair of lips touched her forehead, making her look back up into the same eyes.

"Maka... are you sure y-"

"Yes, Soul.." She boldly locked lips with him after interrupting his question, and then pulled away with a seductive smile. This made the young masters heart skip a beat. He never saw her make a face like that! It made him more excited then a while ago. He still looked at Maka questionably, awaiting for any last minute thoughts, however, when her grip squeezed his hands, he decided to go.

Emerald gems winced at the weird feeling that washed over her, light pants escaping her mouth. Those eyes then went half-lidded, a slight noise managing to leave her lips and cause Soul to stop. He dipped his face down to her level again and breathed out to speak. "Maka.." His voice filled with passion and love which made her heart clatter against her ribs, the blondes breathing being a bit rasp. He slowly departed from her, amazing pleasure shocking all through his nerves that caused him to go again, but this time, with more speed. Maka gasped at the sudden change in tempo, however, ecstasy filled her as well, moans that had been held back have been freed from her once closed lips.

He went in sync with her pleasureful moans and grunts, only to tune them out when they would lock lips again after a few more thrusts. Soul would slow down sometimes for a couple of seconds to let his love breathe, along with his lungs as well. He wasn't a virgin, but he knew Maka was. (**A/N: **I see that most **attractive** males aren't virgins so I would assume in this story he isn't. -shrugs- Sorry to interrupt.:D)

Arms still stay latched to Souls neck, her slim back arching as she felt more and more desire build inside. Her breathing became short and quick, telling she was coming close. Soul grinned largely, picking up the speed, awaiting for her to scream his name out when she came. He heard her breath even more shortly, his hips bucking her up in the air. He groaned as well, but held most of his noise in. He was in his room so he didn't to let out much.

"Soul!" a breathless tone said, moans coming after. Crimson gems peered down at gritted teeth and half-lidded jade eyes, this look giving him one final push to hear her loudest moan yet, with wisps of his name coming at the end. She had clamped on him in this process, causing Soul to let out all he kept inside his throat and himself.

Withdrawing from Maka, he fell on his bed on his back, his chest rising up and down, a smile on his face the whole time. About to turn to look at his love, he felt soft lips press against the corner of his mouth, Makas kisses trailing along his jawline and then fully on his own pair of lips. This was an unexpected move on her part, but he quickly gain himself back, hands holding each side of her face and his head pressing forward to deepen the lip contact. After a few seconds, she pulled away, only staying centimeters away while her eyes scanned his face. Her smile grew at this act and her lithe hand cupped one of his that laid on her cheek.

"Soul.. " was all she could say before giving a short peck on his lips. "You know I love you, right?"

"Phfft. Of course I know that," he confidently answered, however, his smile faded away when he saw her blond brows knit together in sorrow. He gave a questionable look back while his eyes were trying to read that face expression. He felt uneasy about it and he didn't like to see Maka's face wrinkled in frustration or sadness, but he still couldn't understand it. "What's wrong?"

He watched her as she bit her lower lip and those jade gems shift away from his gaze as she rose up in a sitting position, knees tucked beneath her form. Blonde hair fell in front of her optics as her head bent forward, a single tear dropping on the silk bed sheets and balled fists digging into her maid outfit. When seeing this, Soul immediately rolled from the laying, his body crawling towards her. His firm hands gripped her small wrists, his hold trying to reassure her that he was there to help comfort her. "Maka? I know you love me. And I do love you as-"

"B-but you _mother_ doesn't know about that!" her trembling voice shouted, her watery orbs looking into his concern gaze. Maka forced her tears to remain inside her eyelids, but one did manage to slip away and roll down her cheek. Soul's own finger wiped it away before she could, his smirk being planted on his lips. He put her into a hug against his chest, his body practically covering hers.

"Don't worry about her. She's just an old woman," he joked, but continuing. "When I get the chance, we'll both leave here- and I mean far away from here. And I promise that." A smile crept on her features as she listen to his words, not doubting one second of that promise.

_Knock. Knock_.

This noise caused the two freeze up in their embrace, eyes wide in fear of being caught. "Master Soul. Are you asleep, sir?" The silver knob wriggled, but the lock kept the door shut from anyone entering.

"I was.." answered the young heir, his throat being cleared. "What is it you want, Luke?"

"Well, its half pass one in the morning, and Miss Albarn hasn't return to her room yet."

_Shit_. He forgot that the servants get checked up in the night. It was for security issues since the first theft in the Evans estate had stolen priceless jewelery during the sleep. "Why come to me?"

"Because, sir, she is your servant. Have you happen to sent her to get a drink for you?" asked the muffled voice behind the shut door. Soul was about to say something, but Luke wasn't finish and still spoke. "Or is she residing in your room right now?" Did Luke suspect something between the two?

"No. She isn't in here. I did sent her to get me a drink." Being quick on his tongue made the servant believe some of his words. An 'OK' was heard behind the door and foot steps drifted off into the distance. Maka let out a sigh of relief when she couldn't hear them, her body sliding off the large bed. She placed back on her underwear and stockings, but Soul snuck up from behind her, his warm breath tickling her ear as he whispered into it.

"Next time, you'll have to do the opposite for me."

A red hue bloomed on her cheeks as she heard his request, knowing the fact he had his sly smile on while saying that. Soul chuckled and moved towards his door, unlocking it as he pulled it open to a crack. It seem that be the looks of it, Luke or no one was around. He cracked it more, body bowing and his arm gesturing 'ladies first' though he wasn't going to follow behind her. Scurrying out, she took another check and then stepped into the hallway, but she was spun on her heel into a kiss with Soul. Once it was over, Maka made her way down the hall, waving goodbye before turning the corner.

And not to her or Soul's knowledge, that is where_ he_ would see her as well.

- - -

Two weeks have passed since their first intimacy, and meaning by first, they had met each other in the night about three more times. Luckily, no one has noticed she was missing those days. It was thanks to the elaborate plan of faking she was in bed. Yes.. pillows under the blankets was this 'genius' plan. Soul laughed for no end that Luke or whoever else that checked in the night never looked in the beds.

Speaking of Soul, the young master awoken from a knock on the door, and grunted in response to the hit. He was waiting to listen to it open, but another faint knock was heard. "Maka... you know you can just enter." And so, it was cracked open, except, it wasn't the same strong headed tone of Maka's that spoke back.

"Sorry, sir. But, Mrs. Evans would like to have a word with you downstairs." Luke bowed to the confused white-haired male and shut the door behind him as he exited. Soul jumped from his bed, having some sort of idea this meeting was going to be about. He dressed quickly in his usual attire and bolted downstairs to the main room. There he found his mother on a chair, sipping from her tea. And he peeked from the corner of her eyes to see her son had arrived, the cup placed down on the table next to her.

"Mother! Where is-"

"Before you ask any questions, let me start with why I summon you down here." Soul narrowed his glare at her, his tongue being held back. "To start off, I was rather happy that I got a maid to deal with your manners. For once, I thought I did the right thing for the Evans Estate," she discussed heavenly, a cheerful smile on her lips. But, it melted away to a disgusted look. "However! I was totally oblivious to the relationship you have formed with your maid."

"What the hell are you talk-"

"Don't play stupid with me, Soul!!" she snapped back. "You slept with her, didn't you!?" She held a vigor stance as she stood from her chair, hands balled. Soul just looked away from her eyes, giving out the blunt and obvious answer to her. "How could you! That little wench-"

"Don't call her that!" he shot out, shocking his mother by interrupting the headmaster. "Maka wasn't like any of those girls! So she doesn't have a pedigree, what's the big deal? It didn't stop me from loving her!"

"But she has no status!"

"I don't give a _damn_ for her social status in this godforsaken world! I looked passed that! And I am happy that I did!"

"Well, that's too bad." Soul's intense gems widen at her words. "She was fired and kicked out of here. You won't be seeing her anymore."

"What..?" Soul seem to surprise to comprehend what she meant, though at the same time, he fully understood. "Where the hell is she!?" His mother just smiled wickedly back at his demand, her hand cupping his chin.

"Not here," her answer held no remorse or care, or anything with a beat of a heart. It was cold and lifeless, just like how Soul is feeling at that moment. "You are now under strict care and will be locked up in your room as punishment. When your father gets back, which is about from a year now, you will be allow out. Good day, Soul."

- - -

_'How long has it been? Ah, yes. Five months and two days in solitude. It is to much to bare, but...she might return... Except, how? She's not allowed near this hell.. I wouldn't blame her for not coming back though...'_

Soul's thoughts jumbled and whizzed around in his turbulent mind, unable to think clearly since the first days of being in his room. He was so alone... forgotten from the world. He had no idea what was even going on with his mother now since that day. She completely neglected him.. She probably even disown him as her son. He didn't give a fuck if she did. He hated her and never forgave her for how she handle the situation. But, of course, he should have seen this coming. He was a rich heir... well, use to be heir. He was stripped of the title of being young 'master'.

He shoved his face into the soft pillows on his bed as he laid on his stomach. He wanted to cry out in agony of this torture his mother is putting him through. He wasn't even halfway done. He was surprise he didn't think of suicide. But, he couldn't do that. Maka was still out there. If he would have killed himself, he knew his love would do the same to just be with him.

Lifting his body off the bed, he limped over to the closed curtains. It was the afternoon, but he didn't dare to see the sunlight. But, he had forgotten what season it was and he grew curious for some odd reason. Pulling the beige fabric back, eyes winced at the blinding light. Ruby gems adjusted to look outside, the white snow falling from the heavens above.

It's winter. He smiled for the first time in those confine months. He noticed that and quickly turned away from the cause of it. But, he wanted to look one more time. Something urged him again to look. And so he did.

Out from the long stretch of the snow covered pavement, a figure clad in long jacket, scarf, and gloves appeared to walking towards the house. The hood kept the ruby eyes from seeing who is was, until a breeze, he had to guess brushed by, pushed back the hood, revealing blonde hair flowing in the wind.

Soul's heart beat pounded as his breath shorten at the girl. Was it really...Maka? He had to find out. Soul bolted to his door and banged on it. A servant ran over and unlocked his door, opening to see if the male was alright, but he shoved the maid aside. He sprinted from his room and down the stairs to make his way to the main entrance. As he did, a servant had already beaten him to the guest, taking off the large jacket and other article of clothing to show it was Maka.

But, he stopped in his tracks. As she was bowing to the servant's assistance, Soul happen to see the protruding belly of hers. Maka's familiar emerald gems spotted him, and that sweet smile grew on her lips, her one hand stroking her large stomach.

"Miss Albarn," the mothers voice spat out, eyes narrowed at Soul. "You and Soul may follow me to the room." Mrs. Evans walked away quickly as Maka didn't hesitate in suite to be behind, loosing her gaze on boy. The male was still frozen in his spot, but then the servant woke him from his trance and made him go as well. He was so shock and confused to even go against the servants pushes, if he wanted to.

As Maka and his mother sat on couches across from each other, he remain standing, gazing at her stomach. "You know why I have brought you back here, Maka." The blond nodded in response. "But, I did not inform my son.

Soul, as you can see, she is baring a child. That child happens to be yours. I had brought up this matter because I do not want to call the kid my grandson or granddaughter. However, Miss. Albarn is being a stubborn mule on letting the child be born and even wants to live with us so you can be a father. I try telling her you weren't interested in the child and-"

"What?" Soul finally spoke, turning to his ex-maid. "I never would say such thing, Maka!"

"I know you didn't. I had a feeling Mrs. Evans was lying over the phone," she agreed, giving the mother a death look.

"But, I don't agree in this matter! Either you get the child aborted or you can never be allow to see Soul again!"

"That's not your choice! I have the right to have my child and to see the baby's father! You can't give such demands! Its up to Soul and me!" she retorted back. "And I'm sure you already know the answer! Is that why you are trying to get rid of kid? So that Evans blood wasn't mixed with _my filthy blood_?"

The mother sank back into the couch cushions as her intentions were figured out, red gaze shifting about. Maka was a bright one and knew about this since she started her affair with her son. She was ready for any excuse or demand that his mother would throw at the blond female.

"Maka. You should just leave."

Unfortunately, she wasn't prepared for Soul to speak back. Hurt and an upsetting look covered her facial features, a trembling hand being brought up to her lips. Soul kept a blank expression, though it seem troubled by how his brows were furrowing a few times. "Just go. I don't want anything to do with you or the baby." Maka's body started shake, but she attempt to stand strong against his random change in choice.

"Soul! I thought you wanted to be with me!" He just scrunched his face in disgust as he turned away. "But... Soul.." Tears began to fall from those determine gems when he made that look.. Soul then stepped in front of his mother's view and placed his hands on each of her shoulder, a weak smile giving to the female. She blinked a few times. When putting two and two together, she slightly smiled, but wiped it away, allowing more tears to fall.

"Mother," he said, facing his mom. "At least let us escort her out with a ride. It is snowing."

Mrs. Evans just gazed bewildered at what just played out. At first, he wanted the child, but now.. he didn't want anything to do with it. When he offered up a ride, she shook her head out of her thoughts, a confident curve on her lips as she shifted from her seat. "Soul I am happy to see you have finally had some logic in that head of yours. Go fetch his jacket, Luke."

"Yes mam."

The male servant scurried out and returned back with a large coat, soft to the touch. He help Soul place it on, and followed the two to the door. The mother was right behind them until the door shut in front of her, awaiting for her son and the servant to return back inside.

The blast of freezing winds brushed about the Estate, snowflakes flurrying against warm skin. The snow would melt when touching their skin. Soul wrapped an arm around her waist and shield her face from the wintery zephyrs. A black limousine cruised up into the front and the servant open the fancy car door, a hand following to gesture enter. Maka did and just about to close it, Soul's hand made him hesitate. It held out money to Luke.

"Master Soul.."

"Here is a couple hundred dollars."

"For what?"

"You didn't think I wasn't going to jump in after her?" Soul replied, sliding in next to his love. "Just tell my mother I changed my mind." Luke just smiled and shut it, bowing to the limo that drove off as he stuffed his empty hands into his pockets.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble, Soul!?" questioned Maka. Before talking back, he scooped her up into a bridal hold and placed her on his lap, clashing his lips with hers. This sudden kiss flowed throughout their bodies, the feeling of long waited love diving into their nerves. He pulled away with Maka given out a gasp, inches away from her face again.

"Sleeping with a cute maid and getting her pregnant; what** more** trouble could I get into?"

**A/N: **Phew!DONE! Thank goodness. I dragged this on for too long. And I could have been done quicker, but no. :D Yay laziness! And yes.. I did rush at the end. I was having fun at first with this one-shot, however I grew bored. But but! I had sex in there! Well.. short sex scene... -shrugs- Better than nothing I guess. I hope you enjoyed. And remember! They are ooc because they aren't in their original setting. They need to match plot. I did try to make them as much as in character for this setting. Reviews are welcome along with reasonable criticism.

**Lil Ippy**


	3. A Quick Message

**Hello!~ **

Lil Ippy here and chillin'. And, yeah. Not a one-shot update... yet... Sorry to disappoint he ones who are waiting! Don't inflict pain on me! -does puppy eyes-

To start off, I just wanted to say I am still typing up the next one-shot. I got a new job and they already put me on four days of the week, but luckily, just training hours, such as 2-5 hours. Not bad, not bad at all. Soooo.... doing stories won't take me long, unless I get into them/have a big inspiration and add more and more to it or if work will get in the way.

School is not and never will be an obstacle... Easy Senior year. WOOH!

Anyways, I thought I could get some story suggestions from wandering readers or the ones who fav'd, alerted, or reviewed my stories. I have a few up my sleeve, but I would like to get some more. They can be AU or no AU. AND don't worry, I'll give credit to whoever gives me the idea. I don't steal. -pats self- I'm a good girl! Some ideas I got are Princess/Prince, War, Kishin Assignments, maybe Family... And I am doing a vampire/werewolf one-shot now. I love werewolves... :D So do be afraid about helping out! I will appreciate it a LOT!

Oh oh! Since I haven't done this yet, its time to thank the ones who did review, add to favorites or alerts, and etc. If I miss anyone, I am sorry and will add you immediately!

I thank **XxRamenChanxX, Kashii Ai, KazeKitty, thedemoninyou, cherryberryXD, Zeyro, SoulxMaka1, pjsandwitch, memorylane19, Lori Sasaki, 4everhere, **and** blackanimecat **for adding my story to your favorites list. Thanks again!

I thank **Kedern, javapenny, HookedonAvatar011, thedemoninyou, Kashii Ai, cherryberryXD, Zeyro, gryffinclaw08, HeadlessLucy, **and** pjsandwitch **for adding my story to your Story Alert. Now you can stalk me! Lol.

AND.... I thank **pjsandwitch **for adding me to your favorite authors list and author alert! Do I have a fan?! -hyperventilates-

**My answer to reviews**: (anyone in **bold** are registered members and anyone in _italics_ are not)

Chapter 1

**XxRamenChanxX: **Aw. Thanks! And I will make more for my first reviewer! -gives thumbs up and stupid smile- …your name makes me hungry...

_Epicalyx: _Thank you! I am a bit low on self esteem for typing, but you made me feel better about my abilities! And yes. I agree. Soul and parties don't mix. Just there to beat the living shit out of Daniel! Heh.

Protective Soul = 3

**ambre-chan: **Hehe... Freaking people out is fun! :D Lol. Maybe he should have... -shrugs- Aw! Thank you! -hugs-

**LadyZayriah: **-smiles really big- THANK YOU!

Chapter 2

**cherryberryXD: **Two feelings at once!? Mission accomplished! And the XD in your name... I love that face.

**gryffinclaw08:** Thank you! And more are coming!

**ambre-chan:** Soul is always in trouble. That's what makes him cool. XD Lol. I know what you mean. And, thanks for reviewing twice! -pats head and give imaginary cookie to you-

**4everhere:** Cute is what I was aiming for and that's great to see I hit the target! Haha. I make things very obvious.. or maybe you are a good analyzer at things... I think the second theory... AND I WILL!~ :D

In the end of all this... You guys rock! Without any of you, I don't think I would have the muse and motivation to type up my pointless one-shots! I feel speshul!

OH OH! I do have a deviantart account just for Soul Eater (more like SoulxMaka, or occasional Black*Star, I love that ninja!). I AM NOT THE BEST nor am I horrible. I am learning the tablet, coloring, and anatomy, so they might look a bit... how you say it.. Neh?

You can check it out if ya like. If I'm not typing, I am doodling! Hehe. Search for xxpurexinnocencexx for that gallery (on my profile, click homepage). I do have another deviantart account which is Lil-Ippeh, but I usually draw random things like pokemon or my OC's. Enjoy the pictures during the wait!

**Lil Ippy**(But may change to Revenge on next update)


End file.
